


Любыми путями

by kotikova, Miss_Wyoming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-High School, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotikova/pseuds/kotikova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: Единственные выходные за полгода, которые они могут провести вместе. Но приходится провести их в дороге. | Работа написана на Haikyuu Ship Wars в 2017 году
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Любыми путями

Жаркий летний полдень, от пола в доме исходит приятный запах нагретого дерева и старого лака. Солнце пробивается даже сквозь закрытые шторы, заливая лицо Акааши. Он прикрывается от него ладонью, не в силах сдвинуться с места.

— Ты говорил что-то о мороженом, — напоминает он Бокуто, который лежит совсем рядом, касаясь плечом.

Тот вздыхает, но как-то неопределенно, то ли мучаясь угрызениями совести, то ли очнувшись от дремы. Акааши вслушивается в трепетания ленточек на вентиляторе, каждый поток воздуха ворошит волосы Бокуто, заставляя их жить своей жизнью.

А потом Бокуто целует его, держа своей обжигающе горячей рукой запястье. Это очень приятно и очень правильно, к низу живота резко приливает кровь, а руки Бокуто и дальше исследуют его тело, залезая под кромку домашних шорт, трогая чувствительную кожу бедер.

Акааши ощутимо клюет носом, голова безвольно повисает, и из-за этого он просыпается. Находится он именно там, где и должен — в синкансене, по дороге в Осаку. И теперь он не уверен, что сможет незаметно поправить полувозбужденный член так, чтобы не привлечь излишнее внимание остальных пассажиров.

В жизни ему так стыдно не было.

Сон остался в голове легкой дымкой, наполненной светом и Бокуто, но Акааши роется в нем, пытается вытянуть на поверхность детали. И сон — не сон, а искаженное воспоминание о первом поцелуе. То был последний день летних каникул, они накануне вернулись из тренировочного лагеря, и Акааши был торжественно приглашен домой к семпаю. Жара стояла страшная, так что у Акааши не было ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться Бокуто. Да и поцелую?

Пересадка на метро, еще один прослушанный плейлист, еще одна пересадка, постараться не заблудиться в подземке нового для него города.

— Я уже заждался. — Бокуто дуется всего мгновение, и его лицо сразу озаряет улыбка. — Ну, как тебе Осака?

— Я не видел еще ничего, кроме метро, не уверен, что компетентен в этом вопросе. — Бокуто тянется к нему рукой, как будто не знает что лучше сделать — обнять или забрать сумку, Акааши только смешливо фыркает: — Сам справлюсь.

— Это просто забота. — Бокуто прячет руки за спину, не давая им больше тянуться к Акааши. — Четыре часа в дороге это нелегко.

— Есть такое.

Они замолкают. Акааши неловко: и от того, что раньше не нужны были особенные причины для разговора, и от того, с какой он поспешностью собрался в Осаку, когда Бокуто его позвал. Он впервые задумывается, что все может пойти не так. С последней их встречи прошло несколько месяцев, переписываться Акааши не особенно умеет и любит, так что большинство разговоров довольно быстро заканчивалось.

— Расскажешь про команду? — Бокуто предлагает тему, и Акааши с удовольствием цепляется за нее.

— Даже не знаю чего тебе нового сказать. — И улыбается, когда Бокуто заглядывает ему в лицо. — У нас хороший ас: ты его знаешь, мой одноклассник Асакава.

— Точно, у него крутые прыжки. Последи за тем, как он размахивается, иногда он слишком напрягает руки.

— Да, я ему о том же говорил, — удивляется Акааши, а Бокуто смеется в ответ. — Мы пока притираемся друг к другу.

— Я вас видел на национальных, не скромничай, — фыркает Бокуто и цепляет Акааши под локоть, заворачивая за угол. Сердце бьется где-то в глотке, Акааши кажется, что сейчас Бокуто вот так просто его прижмет к кирпичной стенке и поцелует. Иногда на него находит что-то романтичное, почти из седзе манги, как когда он отдал свою пуговицу на выпускном и форменную футболку. Но нет, они просто продолжают свой путь. Сердце успокаивается, и Акааши чувствует себя непроходимым идиотом.

Они поднимаются по лестнице одного из типичных многоквартирных домов, и дыхание Бокуто почти не сбивается, когда он продолжает рассказывать:

— Нас постоянно тасуют составами, а иногда вообще ставят на непривычные позиции. Связующий из меня отвратительный. — Он поворачивается к Акааши и одаривает одной из самых смешливых своих улыбок. — Вроде два года вместе всего играли, а я так привык к твоим пасам, что и доигровщик из меня хреновый.

— Просто уровень университета... — Бокуто отмахивается, давая понять, что он и так все сам знает. Но, судя по опустившимся вмиг плечам, он все же раздосадован своими неудачами.

Бокуто останавливается на шестом этаже, торжественно указывая на квартиру.

— Вот мы и пришли. — Он поворачивает ключ и довольно заключает: — Куроо должен быть в универе.

Рюкзак падает с плеч в коридоре, и только тогда Акааши понимает, что он, пожалуй, был тяжеловат. Бокуто уже проходит внутрь, пока Акааши ловко поправляет их обувь. Прямо как в старые добрые.

— Располагайся, — приглашает Бокуто, пока Акааши оглядывается по сторонам, как кот на новом месте.

Бокуто уже устраивал ему рум-тур по скайпу, но смотреть на знакомые вещи и интерьер своими глазами — совсем другое. А еще — Акааши улыбается про себя — видно, что Бокуто убирался к его приезду: полы вымыты, а вот подоконники от пыли он, похоже, так и забыл протереть. На половине Куроо вопреки ожиданиям царит порядок.

Взгляд цепляет фотография, которая попадала в кадр каждый раз, когда они разговаривали по скайпу: на ней Бокуто с едва полученным школьным аттестатом вместе с родителями. А где-то за кадром, в стороне, кажется, тогда стоял и сам Акааши. Он не хочет лишний раз признаваться себе в этом, но до сих пор не привык и очень скучает по тем временам, когда Бокуто можно было просто встретить в школьном коридоре перед обедом. Временам, навсегда отделенным этой самой фотографией.

— Ты чего-нибудь хочешь? — спрашивает Бокуто прямо за спиной, так что его его дыхание оседает на затылке волной мурашек.

— В душ, — отвечает Акааши, прикрыв глаза. Бокуто зарывается носом в его волосы, и собственные слова мигом забываются. Акааши хочет только стоять вот так, и чтобы время остановилось навсегда. Бокуто, наверное, чувствует то же самое, потому что обхватывает его руками со спины — да так и замирает на месте.

— Ты вкусно пахнешь, — говорит Бокуто, и Акааши всем богам молится, чтобы тот только не продолжал, потому что тогда он точно спрячется под стол от смущения. Что вообще на такое ответить?

— Поездом?

— Тобой, — хохочет Бокуто и, сжав его напоследок в руках, отпускает, чтобы развернуть к себе лицом. Акааши разворачивается сам. Он хоть и пытается состроить на лице что-нибудь ехидное и неромантичное, но когда вот так, молча, смотришь глаза в глаза на расстоянии поцелуя — уже не до ехидства, чего греха таить.

Бокуто как будто хочет что-то сказать, даже рот открывает, но потом закрывает снова. А затем они наконец целуются. Бокуто тянется первым, но Акааши тут же подхватывает, привстает на цыпочки, обхватив за шею, — кажется, Бокуто еще немного вытянулся и по ощущениям раздался в плечах за то время, что они не виделись. Но губы у него все такие же мягкие, торопливые и нежные, и он подолгу нацеловывает сперва верхнюю, а потом нижнюю, и только сейчас внутри все взрывается от болезненного рефрена: я скучал, я по тебе скучал, как же я скучал. В это даже самому не верится.

Бокуто наглаживает его лицо, пересчитывает большими пальцами ресницы, когда Акааши прикрывает глаза, и после того, как они отрываются друг от друга, ласково бодает в лоб.

— Идем, — зовет он, сжав ладонь. — Отведу тебя в душ.

Акааши едва не переспрашивает: «В какой душ?», — потому что начало разговора потеряно напрочь, но потом вспоминает про полдня, проведенные в транспорте, и про то, что тело все уже неприятное, уставшее и липкое. Душ. Точно.

— Я знаю, куда, — говорит он. — Ты сам мне показывал.

— Точно, — хмыкает Бокуто, запустив пятерню в волосы.

Он всегда делает так, когда что-то его смущает. Интересно, что? Мысль об Акааши в душе? Сразу же хочется спрятаться за ладонями от таких пошлых догадок.

— Во сколько у нас поезд? — спрашивает он, пытаясь отвлечься от собственных мыслей.

— У нас еще три часа до выхода, — отвечает Бокуто. Он всеми силами держит лицо, но улыбочка напряженные губы все-таки изгибаются в улыбочке, а брови двусмысленно вздрагивают.

— Я в душ, — отрезает Акааши и спешно ретируется из комнаты. Потому что на лицо так и просится что-нибудь ответное, и слишком велик шанс, что до душа он в конце концов не доберется, если продолжит стоять там и перемигиваться с Бокуто.

— Белое полотенце! — кричит тот вслед, когда Акааши уже в коридоре. В голосе Бокуто по-прежнему слышна улыбка.

В ванной царит такой же порядок, как и во всем, до чего дозволительно дотрагиваться Куроо. На крючках два полотенца — белое и светло-серое, на бортике у раковины два стаканчика с зубными щетками.

Акааши сглатывает от неприятного ощущения, будто пришел домой к женатой паре, и запирает по привычке дверь.

Настроив себе прохладную воду, он присматривается к шампуням и выбирает тот, что попроще, с ментолом. Вряд ли Бокуто бы стал заморачиваться насчет «мягких и послушных», а еще — чтобы не тестировали на животных и без силиконов с парабенами в составе.

Дверь открывается в тот момент, когда Акааши вымывает из волос остатки шампуня и как раз собирается уже выходить.

— Я же запирал, — ворчит он, не оборачиваясь: и так понятно, кто там такой нетерпеливый.

— Да, — с удовольствием подтверждает Бокуто. — У нас такой хитрый замок, можно отверткой поддеть.

Дверь душевой кабины отодвигается и задвигается обратно. Акааши почти физически чувствует на коже взгляд, который скользит от его волос вниз, следом за клочьями пены.

— Я даже не хочу знать, при каких обстоятельствах вы с Куроо-саном это выяснили. — Будь его глаза открыты, то он бы непременно их закатил, даже несмотря на то, что Бокуто не видит.

— Был там один случай, — хмыкает Бокуто, пропустив, видимо, мимо ушей часть про «даже не хочу знать». — Они с группой ходили выпить, он перебрал, и не мог ночью выбраться из ванной. Не говори Куроо, что я тебе сказал, иначе он мне жизни не даст.

Акааши, не сдержавшись, тихо смеется. Слишком явной и вместе с тем абсурдной выглядит картина того, как поборник здорового образа жизни Тецуро Куроо, упитый до беспамятства, посреди ночи ломится в запертую дверь ванной, а Бокуто в это время снаружи разбирает замок с видом, говорящим невидимому свидетелю: «Верьте мне, я инженер».

Они общаются так просто, как будто сидят где-нибудь в токийской кафешке, и Акааши ждет свой тройной горячий шоколад с пастилой, пока Бокуто забивает время болтовней ни о чем. А потом голых плеч касаются ладони и, обласкав, тянутся ниже по спине, к пояснице, — тогда Акааши вдруг осознает, что они вдвоем голые в ванной.

И не то чтобы это самый первый раз, но как же сложно преодолеть сразу все ступени неловкости, выросшие перед ним за последние месяцы. Бокуто бесконечно свой и чужой одновременно, полузабытый, полузнакомый в своих запахах, интонациях, росте — во всем.

Акааши оборачивается и тянется его поцеловать, преодолев собственную робость. Бокуто подхватывает — поцелуй, а следом и его самого, так что Акааши впечатывается спиной в холодный кафель, и пальцы вжимаются в его бедра до синяков, до царапин от коротких ногтей — и в эту секунду ему так горячо, настолько вопиюще прекрасно, что ни кафель, ни прохладная вода, которая хлещет на них из душа, словно бы не касаются его кожи. А может, нагреваются от одного прикосновения.

— У нас есть три часа, — напоминает Бокуто с усмешкой.

— Два часа сорок пять минут, — прикинув, поправляет Акааши с педантичностью, за которую в другой раз точно схлопотал бы укоризненное: «Акааши!»

Его ноги по-прежнему сцеплены за спиной Бокуто, а пятки упираются в его крепкий подтянутый зад, бедром он чувствует затвердевший член — и Бокуто, что, серьезно продолжает разговаривать?

— ...часа сорок пять минут на лучший трах в твоей жизни, время пошло.

Акааши так и тянет сказать, что это он, конечно, хватил, но доставать обиженного Бокуто из эмо-одеяла все оставшееся им время — дело неблагодарное. Кроме того, в голове звенит слишком открытое «трах», и Акааши, уперевшись лбом Бокуто в плечо, бормочет:

— Бокуто-сан, это очень... прямо. — Он старается, чтобы в голосе не было упрека. И стыда тоже, потому что полный идиотизм стесняться кого-то, когда они уже оба голые. И тем не менее, Акааши по-прежнему слегка не по себе.

Бокуто же просто хихикает. Может, в нем нет этого смущения, а может, он так маскирует собственное волнение.

— Возьми свой нефритовый жезл...

— О, ладно, я забираю свои слова назад.

Если Бокуто хотел сказать что-то наиболее сбивающее с толку, то у него получилось. Он как будто и сам это понимает, выдыхает Акааши в щеку и говорит совсем уже другим тоном:

— Акааши...

От того, как по-разному, но всегда по-своему Бокуто умеет произносить его имя, у Акааши судорога от мурашек по всему телу. Он чувствует себя таким дураком, неловким и нелепым, влюбленным до фейерверков под веками, до тахикардии и ломоты в висках, когда смотрит Бокуто в глаза, на слипшиеся от воды потемневшие ресницы, раскрасневшееся лицо. Круглый дурак.

— Мне нужно подготовиться, — выдавливает он из себя. — Если ты хочешь...

— Хочу, — эхом повторяет Бокуто и целует его самозабвенно. — Хочу тебя, — повторяет он и целует снова, так, что в ушах звенит. — Возьми меня, Акааши?

Он разжимает руки, и Акааши тряпочкой стекает по нему на одеревеневшие ноги. Колени подгибаются, в голове сплошной бардак. Наверное, будет очень неудобно, если он вдруг хлопнется сейчас в обморок от перевозбуждения.

Он делает воду еще холоднее, чтобы не так кружилась голова, а потом поднимает голову. Бокуто, усмехнувшись, разворачивается к стене, и, господи, какой же он красивый и какой же он горячий. И высокий.

— Согни колени, — просит Акааши, сипло прочистив горло.

Бокуто послушно пригибается, расставив полусогнутые ноги и выпятив зад, и это в какой-то другой вселенной, может, и выглядело бы забавно, но сейчас так возбуждает, что Акааши напрочь рвет крышу. Потянувшись за шампунем для мягких и послушных волос — за ментол Бокуто точно спасибо не скажет, — Акааши запускает в него сразу два пальца, ощупывая, трахая ими горячее нутро, и Бокуто подается навстречу каждому движению.

А потом Акааши делает то, о чем Бокуто просил: берет его. Вставляет по самые яйца, так что кожа пошло и с брызгами хлопает о кожу, а Бокуто стонет в ответ на каждое движение. Наверное, шампунь был не самой лучшей идеей. Акааши даже успевает заволноваться на какую-то секунду, не будет ли Бокуто от этого неприятно, или еще чего — но тот стонет что-то, похожее на: «Давай, да, давай», — и шапнунь оказывается забыт.

Пальцами Акааши нащупывает его соски и сжимает — и все, что они делают, это так бесстыдно и прекрасно, что потом не покраснев не вспомнишь. Бокуто гортанно стонет в стену, скользя по ней дрожащими руками, и Акааши упирается ему в затылок — отдышаться.

Он все-таки кончает первым на каком-то особенно громком вскрике, а Бокуто — почти сразу после него, от нескольких рваных движений. Они сползают на пол, где Бокуто смеется сквозь отдышку, потирая колени:

— Я слишком стар для этого дерьма, все ноги затекли.

— Не забудь положить челюсть в стаканчик перед сном, — участливо напоминает Акааши и фыркает.

Прохладная вода теперь кажется не слишком комфортной.

— Спасибо, что напомнил, — подхватывает Бокуто.

Так, потихоньку пересмеиваясь, они выбираются из душа, и Бокуто терпеливо ждет, пока Акааши вытрется, потому что полотенце одно на двоих. Потом Акааши, не слушая возражений, сам вытирает Бокуто голову — он понятия не имеет, для чего, но Бокуто, кажется, очень приятно, он подставляется под его руки, как если бы Акааши не вытирал его, а просто гладил.

Одежда вся пропахла пылью и потом, поэтому Бокуто отдает ему свой халат, а сам натягивает только трусы и футболку.

А выйдя наконец из ванной, первое, что они обнаруживают, — это сидящий на кухне Куроо с настолько постной и вежливой миной, что дополнительных слов не требуется.

На пару секунд в квартире происходит немая сцена.

— Вот, — первым говорит Бокуто, когда пауза становится уже совсем невыносимой. — Как день, Куроо?

— Отлично, спасибо, — вежливо отвечает Куроо, аккуратно берет чашку и с душераздирающим звуком отхлебывает чая. — Прослушал замечательную лекцию по коллоидной химии.

— Я-асно. — Бокуто перекатывается с пятки на носок.

— Привет, Акааши, — здоровается Куроо после очередной паузы. — Как делишки, не устал? — От такого насмешливого участия Акааши немного хочется накрыть это лицо подушкой и давить до тех пор, пока не будет полной уверенности, что там больше нет этого мерзкого выражения, а потом Куроо добавляет: — Я имею в виду, в дороге, — и это желание становится практически непреодолимым.

— Добрый день. Нет, я совсем не устал, благодарю за беспокойство, — отвечает он и возвращается к сумке за сменной одеждой.

Бокуто продолжает о чем-то говорить с Куроо на кухне — негромко, но фраза «ты хоть предупреждай» до ушей Акааши все равно долетает, и пальцы невольно сжимаются на свежей футболке. Он и раньше не был в особенном восторге от Куроо, а сейчас, когда тот живет в одной квартире с Бокуто, нелюбовь эта достигла своеобразного дна. То есть, из Токио Акааши заставлял себя радоваться тому, что Бокуто не одиноко, что будет кому поворчать, если он ест всякую дрянь или поздно ложится, или разводит бардак. А может, наоборот, поддержать, когда тот впадет в очередную депрессию, похвалить лишний раз, плечо подставить. Куроо все-таки тоже человек, с которым Бокуто... на одной волне, что ли.

И все-таки как же раздражало слышать комментарии кого-то третьего, когда говоришь по скайпу, и нужно, очень нужно, сказать что-то важное, личное. Как же раздражала — и сейчас раздражает — мысль о том, что он, Акааши, уедет, а Куроо останется здесь. Вместе с той новой интересной жизнью Бокуто, частью которой Акааши иногда себя не считает. Тот, пожалуй, обиделся бы, но это ощущение, как и многие другие связанные с отъездом Бокуто эмоции, оказывается неподконтрольно Акааши.

Скоро приходит Бокуто, на ходу, как бы между делом, чмокнув его в макушку, и принимается одеваться. Он делает вид, что ничего не случилось, и Акааши это принимает: ситуация, конечно, идиотская, но ничего смертельного не произошло. Куроо из вежливости остается сидеть на кухне.

Акааши не знает, когда именно тот понял: точно еще в школе, может, на одном из совместных выездов. Они с Куроо вообще мало разговаривали, а спрашивать у Бокуто было как-то странно. Выходило, что Куроо был единственным человеком, кто знал об их отношениях. Может, догадывался кто-то еще из старого состава Фукуродани, но Акааши об этом было неизвестно. Бокуто тоже ничего не говорил. Они вообще по большей части стараются делать вид, что в этом плане все, что они делают — нормально, и Акааши убеждает себя в том, что ни от кого не прячется, что гордится Бокуто — просто проявляет благоразумие.

И все-таки Куроо пока что остается единственным.

— Еще два часа, — говорит Бокуто, когда они уже одеты. Волосы у него все еще влажные, и он смешно треплет их, стараясь вытряхнуть воду. — Может, посмотрим что-нибудь, а?

Он запрыгивает на диван и хлопает пару раз рядом с собой, хотя Акааши не то чтобы требуется особое предложение. Кивнув, он забирается рядом, притершись под бок. Пока Бокуто копается в «смарт-тв», Куроо с любопытством просовывает в комнату голову.

— Бокуто, а ты разве на матч не едешь?

— Я договорился с тренером, что доберусь сам, — с гордостью отвечает Бокуто. Акааши лениво рассматривает Куроо из-под его руки. — Мы с Акааши просто хотели повидаться, а если бы я ехал на автобусе, то не вышло бы.

— Логично, — хмыкает Куроо. — А как вы будете добираться? Поездом?

— На Синкансэне, потом автобусом, — объясняет Бокуто и с довольным видом добавляет: — Даже быстрее выйдет.

— Блин, надо мне тоже так договариваться в следующий раз. — Куроо притворно кривится, изображая нежелание выходить.

Пока он возится в коридоре, Бокуто успевает выбрать фильм: это рисованная полнометражка по игре, в которую ни он сам, ни Акааши не играли, но стиль выглядит довольно круто. Потом Куроо заглядывает попрощаться, и хлопает дверь — и, в общем, плевать на это аниме и на все остальное.

Акааши прикрывает глаза и просто наслаждается мыслью о том, что на целых два часа они с Бокуто просто рядом.

Когда приходит время выходить, Бокуто подгоняет его, хотя они совсем не опаздывают. Сохраняет это настроение он и после, когда они уже на улице. Но с Бокуто такое бывает перед матчами, какой-то мандраж и предвкушение, наверное. Он похож на ретривера, которому сказали «гулять», а теперь почему-то тянут. Сопротивление бесполезно.

В конце концов Бокуто на ходу нервно заглядывает в телефон каждые три минуты, чтобы проверить время. Акааши легко пихает его локтем, безмолвно говоря успокоиться.

— Мы не опоздаем. — Настроение слишком хорошее, чтобы поддаваться панике. Да и сам Бокуто то и дело улыбается себе под нос, но от этого как будто возбуждается еще сильнее.

— Да, мы будем стараться не опоздать, ты хотел сказать. — Они стоят на перекрестке, остается пройти еще пару кварталов, прежде чем они окажутся опять в метро. И Акааши так и не увидит Осаку. — Почему эти светофоры такие долгие?

Как только Бокуто громогласно произносит это, то синий человечек тут же загорается, а их с Акааши обходят дугой торопящиеся по своим делам люди. День жаркий, на небе проплывает одинокое почти бесплотное облако, синева неба отражается в зеркальных стеклах высоток. Он подмечает так много деталей, что сам себе поражается. Даже обычный знак "стоп" на перекрестке кажется ему ярче, а шум автомобилей превращается в музыкальное сопровождение. Бокуто пытается перекричать поток транспорта, не стесняясь размахивает рукой: вот в этой пиццерии они с Куроо иногда трапезничают, здесь самые вкусные коктейли — безалкогольные, естественно, — в этом кафе играет иногда парень на саксофоне, а за этой безумно умилительной вывеской скрывается лучшая пекарня на весь район. Для Бокуто нормально присваивать звание "лучшее" всему, что ему хоть немного нравится. Он тянет Акааши за запястье, петляя среди людей, продолжает что-то рассказывать, а когда Акааши говорит, что совсем ничего не слышит, то только смеется.

Это так контрастирует с тем, что Акааши обычно видит в Токио. Особенно сейчас, когда некому сказать, что именно в этом киоске самые вкусные булочки с собой. На поверку они оказываются самыми обычными, как и в любом из тысячи киосков. Осака выглядит новым и прекрасным миром, даже несмотря на то, что Акааши так и не разглядел ее толком. Даже метро кажется дружелюбнее, чем в Токио. Особенно рядом с Бокуто.

В метро они едут впритык друг к другу, и Бокуто не может постоять спокойно ни минуты: перемигивается с Акааши, строит ему рожицы, дергает бровями игриво. Акааши старательно давит смех и пытается призвать Бокуто к разумности максимально тихо, но тот лишь отмахивается:

— Мы все равно больше этих людей никогда не увидим, — громким шепотом сообщает он. — Так что можешь смеяться на весь вагон. А можем даже...

— Не хочу знать, что ты собираешься предложить, — Акааши дергает его футболку и даже хмурится, как бы подтверждая всю серьезность своих слов.

— Уверен? — Бокуто улыбается именно так, как обычно делает это перед тем, как поцеловать Акааши. В шею, например. Даже голову наклоняет, как будто и вправду собирается.

— Когда там уже наша станция? — это единственное, что приходит Акааши в голову, и он переводит взгляд на табло. Бокуто мгновенно отвлекается, а потом еще и сопит обиженно, дескать, такой момент разрушил.

Уже в Синкансэне Акааши оказывается зажат между окном и Бокуто, на последних сиденьях в вагоне. Через ряд удачно никого не оказывается.

— Тут никого нет, — Бокуто тут же смеется. — Я шучу, Акааши, правда. Я не буду к тебе приставать. Только если ты сам попросишь.

— Надо соблюдать правила приличия, к огромному сожалению, Бокуто-сан, — его сумасшествие заразительно, и Акааши в какой-то момент даже перестает смущаться. Так же было и раньше — откровенность Бокуто заставила Акааши перестать бояться чего-то или стесняться.

Бокуто приваливается к Акааши, кладет голову на плечо, вытягиваясь насколько возможно в узком проходе. Акааши решает, что тот решил поспать, потому что после случая в душе (Акааши ругает себя за неспособность назвать все своими словами) тело чувствуется по-другому и в сон немного клонит еще с поездки в метро. Но нет, Бокуто достает телефон. Акааши краем глаза замечает, что он запускает "Кэнди Краш".

— До сих пор играешь? — Акааши поддразнивает больше тоном, но Бокуто этого достаточно, он бурчит что-то неразборчивое, но почти надувшись. — Я просто вспомнил, как ты играл в это, еще когда мы были в летнем лагере в прошлом году. Мне такие быстрее надоедают.

— Да я в нее играю, чтобы время убить. Когда завтракаю, еду куда-нибудь... или на толчке сижу, — Бокуто хихикает, явно довольный собой. Он поворочивает голову так, чтобы увидеть Акааши: — Так и знал, что у тебя будет укоризненное выражение лица. Ты такой предсказуемый.

Бокуто тянет последние слова и возвращается к игре. Акааши лишь мысленно соглашается с утверждением. Может, для Бокуто это и минус, но Акааши всегда предпочитал стабильность часов, а не сломанный будильник.

— Ты тоже, Бокуто-сан, предсказуемый, — фыркает Акааши. — Предсказуемо непредсказуемый.

Бокуто несильно пихает его локтем, не отрываясь от телефона, Акааши отвечает ему тем же.

— Какое панибратство в отношениях со старшими, — шутливо возмущается Бокуто. Они обмениваются тычками ровно до того момента, пока Акааши не почувствует себя как минимум идиотом. Помнится, на первом году он так и не смог ответить Бокуто ничего на его тычки. Может, тогда он был разумнее, чем сейчас. Влияние Бокуто все-таки могло сказаться на интеллектуальном развитии.

Акааши в какой-то момент даже успевает задремать, а когда просыпается, Бокуто все так же пялится в телефон, но уже не пытается задавить всем своим весом Акааши.

— Ты просто уснул и я подумал, что тебе, наверное тяжело. — Он наконец отрывается от телефона, улыбается Акааши. Накрывает его руку своей, чуть поглаживая большим пальцем.

Акааши трет глаза свободной, не понимая, сколько он проспал.

— Ты спал минут двадцать, не больше, — отвечает Бокуто на незаданный вопрос. — Мне сразу вспомнилось, как мы с Куроо возвращались из универа на метро и заснули оба. И очнулись уже только на конечной станции. Нас так уматывают на тренировках иногда...

Бокуто продолжает болтать, а воображение Акааши любезно подсовывает ему картины, как тактильный Бокуто точно так же заваливается на Куроо и посапывает уже ему в шею. А тот, кажется, спокойно относится к подобному, судя по его невозмутимой реакции на случай в ванной (Акааши опять ругает самого себя), так что...

Акааши мотает головой, отбрасывая идиотские мысли. Как вообще можно было такое подумать. Хотя, если уж совсем честно, то Акааши и вправду ревновал Бокуто к Куроо. Ему повезло родиться на год раньше, чем Акааши, они с Бокуто знали друг друга со средней школы, а теперь поступили в один университет и даже живут вместе.

Всего этого Акааши был лишен. И возможность пожить в одной квартире с Бокуто сейчас кажется призрачной. Родители, в конце концов, могут решить, что Осака — это не лучшее для него место учебы.

— Я тебе рассказывал о вечеринке у Аими-чан?

— Нет, Бокуто-сан.

— О! Да ладно? Это была вторая неделя учебы, там были все первокурсники и меня тоже позвали. Аими-чан, на самом деле, уже выпускница, но все равно всех просит ее именно так называть. И вот там я впервые попробовал алкоголь...

Может, оно и к лучшему? Разъехаться по разным концам страны, встречаться раз в несколько месяцев, дождаться, когда их отношения сойдут на нет. Акааши сейчас сложно представить, как он будет наблюдать за чересчур общительным Бокуто на вечеринках и без подсознательного желания прикрепить к нему табличку с надписью "собственность Акааши Кейджи". Они никогда и не разговаривали о совместном будущем и Бокуто вряд ли думал об этом.

Но как только тот заглядывает ему в глаза, рассказывая какой-то еще смешной случай из жизни студента, Акааши тут же думает: да ладно. Они всегда успеют это обсудить. Не сегодня, так завтра.

— Почему ты мне не присылаешь видеосообщения? — обиженно спрашивает Бокуто. — Вообще я бы хотел с тобой почаще переписываться.

— Я... — не создан для отношений на расстоянии, думает Акааши. — Не особенно люблю болтать по лайну в чате. А снимать мне нечего.

— Можешь снимать себя, — хмыкает Бокуто. — В душе, например.

Акааши открывает рот, чтобы подсказать, куда выкинуть такие мысли, и его губ касается спешный поцелуй.

— Никто ничего не видел, никого нет. — Бокуто улыбается, хотя у самого скулы порозовели от такой смелости.

— Ты такой нетерпеливый. — Акааши качает головой, чувствуя как губы горят. Теперь хочется больше. Почему они должны провести единственные совместные выходные за последние полгода в дороге, вместо того чтобы запереться в квартире Бокуто, выгнав предварительно Куроо, и трахать друг друга в самых разных позах?

Бокуто бросает на него жаркий взгляд, как будто он тоже только что подумал о том же. Акааши сглатывает и ненавидит свое подростковое тело, полное гормонов, в этот момент.

— Перестань на меня пялится, — вздыхает Акааши.

— Только когда ты перестанешь. — Бокуто улыбается, но сдается первым, опять приваливаясь к плечу Акааши. Но вместо того, чтобы просто положить голову, он прижимается губами к уху. — Если бы я был нетерпеливым, то я бы уже давно запустил тебе руку в штаны и...

Акааши отталкивает его, Бокуто в ответ смеется. Во время смеха у него всегда по-особенному красивое лицо, и сейчас — не исключение. Так что Акааши тоже его целует, так же торопливо, притянув к себе за форменную куртку, и у него кружится голова от своей смелости.

_________

Когда они сходят с поезда, уже начало шестого, и потихоньку становится немного свежее. Акааши втягивает носом соломенный запах городка, где они по плану должны пересесть на автобус.

— Еще часик, и мы на месте, — резюмирует Бокуто, словно прочтя его мысли.

Город оказывается весьма шумным для субботнего вечера, и, пока они идут к автобусной остановке, разгадка находится сама собой. Здесь проходит какой-то фестиваль. Стоит только сделать пару шагов, как откуда-то доносится запах темпуры и чего-то еще ванильного и сладкого.

Навстречу им, в сторону, откуда доносится шум и музыка, семенят девушки в нарядных юката, искоса с интересом поглядывая на Бокуто. Акааши хотел бы взять его за руку, прямо под одним из таких взглядов, переплести пальцы, поцеловать костяшки. Это глупо и немного странно, Бокуто же не вещь, чтобы так демонстративно заявлять на него права посреди улицы, но Акааши ничего не может с собой поделать, глядя, как тот улыбается направо и налево. Не так уж много у них времени, так что можно Бокуто хотя бы на эти пару дней будет безраздельно его, Акааши? Всего на пару дней. Это... действительно не так уж и много.

И в тот момент, когда Акааши совсем погружается в тоску, Бокуто берет его за руку сам, аккуратно обхватив ладонью запястье.

— Акааши? — спрашивает он. Вопроса нет, но и без того ясно — заметил что-то: выражение лица у него озабоченное.

— Идем. — Акааши слабо улыбается.

— Ты чем-то расстроен?

— Нет.

Они останавливаются на середине тротуара и, должно быть, это смотрится странно: два высоких парня с сумками, один так вообще в университетской спортивной форме, стоят по среди улицы, взявшись за руки, и сверлят друг друга взглядом.

— Я понял, — кивает наконец Бокуто каким-то своим собственным выводам. — Ты хочешь мороженого в темпуре, да?

Акааши, который про себя уже вовсю готовился отпираться и все отрицать, глупо моргает, уставившись на него в ответ. У Бокуто на лице улыбка от уха до уха с довольным прищуром.

— Мороженого?

Почему-то это предположение словно бы возвращает Акааши на Землю с другой планеты. Мороженое. Ему хочется рассмеяться: он тут, понимаете ли, переживает...

— Фестиваль, вкусная еда, полчаса до автобуса, мы все успеем, — тараторит в ответ Бокуто и решительно разворачивается к пестрящей декорациями улочке.

— Погоди, — пытается возразить Акааши на ходу. — Я не хочу мороженого...

На самом деле, это звучит не так уж уверенно. Пахнет с прилавка и правда сказочно, ванилью и чем-то еще, похожим на запах сладкой выпечки, а полчаса — это ведь не так уж и мало. Тем более, что перед выходом они так ничего и не поели.

За мороженым стоит очередь, и они терпеливо ждут — Акааши иногда поглядывает на часы, но, кажется, все двигаются достаточно быстро, и получаса правда должно хватить. Получив два шарика, покрытых горячей хрустящей корочкой, они отходят и усаживаются на ближайший парапет, свесив ноги.

Акааши разламывает корочку палочками и подхватывает кусочек мороженого. Краем глаза он подмечает, как Бокуто с видом заботливого семпая, вызывающим ностальгию, провожает его к Акааши в рот, и только потом берется за свое.

— А помнишь, как в Токио я тебя угощал по пятницам после тренировок? — вспоминает Бокуто за едой.

— Предварительно заняв у меня денег? — Акааши тихонько фыркает. — Конечно, помню.

— Неправда, не было такого! — тут же возмущается Бокуто обиженно.

Ну да, точно. Слабость капитана номер девять: приступы амнезии, связанные с финансовыми обязательствами. На самом деле, Акааши не хотел его задеть — скорее, просто щелкнуть по носу за семпайские замашки; но тут ему вдруг приходит в голову мысль о том, что Бокуто, наверное, тоже здорово скучает по тем временам, когда был старшим. Ему это шло. И явно доставляло радость.

— Точно, — невинно улыбается Акааши, уткнувшись в мороженое, чтобы поскорее сменить тему. — Я перепутал, это, наверное, был кто-то другой.

— Акааши, тебя кто-то еще кормил? Без меня? — Кажется, своей попыткой исправить положение Акааши умудрился его только усугубить, потому что надутый Бокуто мигом превращается в Бокуто с исполненным страданий мокрым взглядом.

Акааши тяжело вздыхает: как в старые добрые времена. Не хватало только чтобы тот демонстративно отказался ехать на матч.

— Бокуто-сан, у тебя мороженое на лице.

— Где?! — тут же переключается Бокуто, забыв про все печали.

Акааши показывает на свой подбородок, и Бокуто тут же принимается тереть, но не с той стороны, так что приходится взять дело в свои руки. Вернее, пальцы, которыми Акааши быстро снимает каплю и тут же, не задумываясь, слизывает.

Бокуто усмехается краешком губ и многозначительно двигает бровями. Акааши невольно еще раз облизывается под его взглядом и отводит глаза, потому что сейчас ему слишком хочется целоваться. И он совсем не уверен, что посетители фестиваля оценят такое шоу.

Инцидент, судя по всему, исчерпан.

Дальше уплетают мороженое в сосредоточенном молчании. Бокуто болтает ногами в воздухе и разглядывает пеструю толпу, а Акааши исподтишка разглядывает Бокуто. В такой беззаботной легкости есть что-то, что невозможно поймать или удержать. Какое-то настроение момента за ласковым шелестом ветра, постепенно спускающимися теплыми сумерками, за сочно-зелеными листьями гинкго, сквозь которые на просвет виднеется розовый закат в конце аллеи. Хочется сидеть так еще очень долго, но время бежит от них слишком быстро, и Акааши заставляет себя напомнить:

— Время, Бокуто-сан.

Бокуто молча кивает и спрыгивает на ноги, подхватывая сумку и мусор — донести до ближайшей урны.

— Да, идем.

Они отходят на несколько метров, и Бокуто вдруг с хулиганской улыбкой дергает его за угол дома и коротко целует, не дав опомниться. У Акааши сбивается дыхание от такого поворота, а в следующую секунду они уже спешат дальше, как будто ему просто показалось. Только губы слегка саднят, как напоминание.

Проблемы сваливаются на них, стоит только сделать самый первый шаг в сторону автобуса. Прежде всего, на поверку оказывается, что сама остановка находится несколько дальше, чем они думали и чем казалось при взгляде на навигатор в телефоне.

— Вот блин, — запыхавшись, ворчит Бокуто на ходу. — В следующий раз на вынос возьмем.

Акааши хочется сказать, что лучше было бы им вообще не сворачивать на фестиваль за этим несчастным мороженым, но на пререкания уж точно нет времени, так что вместо этого он командует:

— Налево!

И они молча спешат дальше, перемежая бег и торопливую ходьбу. И тут случается уже вторая подлость уходящего дня: в какой-то момент голубая линия, прочертившая их путь, странно петляет, а потом телефон мигает значком подгрузки — и перестраивает маршрут.

— Зараза, — шипит на него Акааши. — Ну, давай!

— Что-то не так? — тут же спрашивает Бокуто.

— Телефон завел нас не в ту сторону, — хмуро отвечает Акааши. Он говорит резко и, пожалуй, не надо так, Бокуто же ни в чем не виноват. Но как же обидно! — Нужно вернуться, там был поворот направо.

Пока они бегут обратно, Акааши, про себя ругая технику на чем свет стоит, нервничает все сильнее с каждой минутой и прибавляет шагу. Под конец они и вовсе переходят на бодрый спринтерский бег — но оба понимают, что на самом деле это уже бесполезно, и пробежка нужна больше в качестве закрытого гештальта: они сделали все, что смогли. И... ну, все равно слегка облажались.

Потому что остановка встречает их пустым сидением и неутешающим окном в расписании: их автобус уехал полторы минуты назад, а следующий будет только через сорок с небольшим.

— Не волнуйся, Акааши, мы все решим. Я позвоню тренеру и предупрежу, чтобы меня пустили, — бодрится Бокуто, когда они выясняют, что нужный автобус все-таки уже ушел, и достает мобильный. Потом торопливо пролистывает контакты, выбирает нужный, жмет на вызов и прикладывает трубку к уху. И ровно в этот момент по воле злого фатума, не иначе, телефон издает виноватый писк и отключается. — Ладно, — озадаченно говорит Бокуто, глядя на мобильный как на предателя, и бодро констатирует: — Я не позвоню тренеру, Акааши.

Постепенно его глаза наполняет понимание, а следом за ним — бездонный и всепоглощающий ужас.

— Я не позвоню тренеру, — повторяет он беспомощно. — Мы задержимся, пока будем ждать следующий автобус, и никто не встретит меня, и меня не заселят. А потом выгонят из команды. И отчислят из университета. А потом ты меня бросишь, и родители отрекутся от меня, и...

— Бокуто-сан, уймись. — Акааши вымученно потирает переносицу. Ох, не надо было Бокуто всю дорогу на поезде играть в «Кэнди Краш». И не надо было им есть это мороженое. Ну да ладно, сделанного не воротишь. — Ничего непоправимого не случилось, ты можешь позвонить с моего телефона.

— Как?! — Бокуто драматически заламывает руки. — Я ведь не помню номера! Как это могло случиться, Акааши?.. Почему я?! — Он запрокидывает голову и страдальчески смотрит в небеса, будто оттуда вот-вот должен спуститься бог и самолично дать ему исчерпывающий ответ.

— Не время паниковать, — подбадривает Акааши по старой памяти, потому что депрессивный Бокуто — это не то, что им нужно в такой ситуации. — Без тебя мы точно никуда не сдвинемся, ты же семпай.

— Семпай? — заинтересованно спрашивает Бокуто, скосив на него глаза и шмыгнув носом, но почти сразу возвращается в образ. — Обманщик... Коноха тебе семпай... Он и кормил тебя, небось, по пятницам…

Акааши с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы закатить глаза и нервно рассмеяться. Значит, Бокуто все-таки помнит.

— Не-а, ни разу, — заверяет он вдохновенно.

— Даже шоколадкой не угощал? — жалобно спрашивает Бокуто.

«А это не ты только что кричал, что у нас нет времени, и мы не можем опоздать?» — хочет возмутиться Акааши, но вместо этого весьма убедительно отвечает:

— И даже глюкозой перед матчем.

— Ну ладно. — Бокуто выглядит слегка приободрившимся, и Акааши про себя выдыхает: кажется, все пришло в норму. — Раз ты так говоришь, то я тебе верю, Акааши.

Говорит он предельно серьезно, так, что немного тянет улыбнуться.

— Так что мы делаем, Бокуто-сан? — спрашивает Акааши.

Бокуто в задумчивости поджимает губы и делает пару кругов вокруг Акааши. Точь-в-точь пес, которому некуда девать накопившуюся энергию. Вид у него такой до смешного серьезный и сосредоточенный, что так и подмывает захихикать, когда он в конце концов выдает в ответ:

— Поймаем машину.

Акааши этого, конечно же, не делает и, в общем, не возражает. Когда Бокуто такой собранный, он почему-то сразу кажется очень крутым и взрослым, и как-то сразу вдруг трудно отделаться от этой мысли. Не смотреть на него, как в школе, снизу вверх, с ощущением того, что только дай тому толчок, стимул — и разрешится любая проблема.

Они сходят с остановки идущую параллельно трассу. Бокуто вытягивает руку, и они ждут, может, с пару минут, не больше, прежде чем рядом останавливается крошка-«Тойота», и с водительского сиденья выглядывает прехорошенькая девушка:

— Привет, ребята! — вежливо здоровается она. — Куда вам нужно?

Бокуто наклоняется к ней и отвечает:

— В Нумадзу.

Если бы он просил у Акааши подвести с таким лицом, то они бы, наверное, попутно совершили кругосветку на автомобиле. Девушка улыбается шире, кивает в салон:

— Залезайте, мне в ту сторону.

— Спасибо!

Бокуто занимает переднее сидение на правах более длинноногого, а Акааши с сумками забирается назад, разглядывая отражение их спасительницы в зеркале.

Девушка примерно одного с ними возраста, может, немного старше Бокуто — Акааши сложно определить, но почему-то кажется, что все-таки старше.

— У вас какие-то соревнования? — спрашивает она, покосившись на форму Бокуто, когда они проезжают пару минут.

— Это тренировочный матч, — охотно объясняет тот и пускается в долгий рассказ об их команде.

Их попутчица оказывается такой же болтушкой, так что диалог завязывается весьма активный, и Акааши практически сразу оказывается не у дел. Краем уха он слушает то, о чем рассказывает Бокуто: тот и раньше много говорил о новой команде, но сейчас до ушей все-таки долетают какие-то новые подробности и то, о чем Акааши раньше не слышал.

Только в этот момент он внезапно отдает себе отчет в том, что это ревность. Она глупая и бессмысленная, и даже безосновательная: Бокуто улыбается этой девушке, как и любой другой — дружелюбно, открыто и приятно. Такую улыбку частенько получал и сам Акааши, и от этого обидно вдвойне. А еще ему почему-то кажется важным, что Бокуто, который не единожды разворачивается к ней, чтобы что-то втолковать, смотрит не на глаза, а на губы. Так и тянет попросить высадить его, Акааши, где-нибудь на пустой дороге, чтобы не мешал развернувшейся впереди идиллии.

— Акааши-сан, — обращается девушка к нему, бросив короткий взгляд в зеркало дальнего вида, — а ты, выходит, связующий Бокуто-сана?

— Больше нет, Акари-сан, — влезает поправить Бокуто. — Мы с Акааши играли вместе в школьной команде, но сейчас он доучивается последний год, а я уже студент, так что…

Он не лжет и не вроде бы говорит ничего обидного, но почему-то именно это ничего не значащее «больше нет» режет Акааши без ножа. Они встречаются взглядами в зеркале заднего вида, и в ярких смешных глазах Бокуто нет ни тени намерения обидеть или как-то разозлить, но даже в этом Акааши видится одно только растущее между ними отчуждение. И дело тут вовсе не в том, что Бокуто сидит на переднем сидении, а Акааши на заднем. Оно все — так. В учебе, в новых знакомствах, в новом волейболе, в таких вот молодых красивых женщинах за рулем «Тойот», которые будут и дальше так же улыбаться Бокуто, которым он будет и дальше говорить: «Больше нет». Бокуто, кажется, что-то ловит в его взгляде за мгновение до того, как отвлекается снова. Наверняка ловит, потому что на следующий вопрос Акари отвечает невпопад, а потом и вовсе переспрашивает. Акааши, воспользовавшись заминкой, принимается рассматривать пейзаж за окном, а после старательно делает вид, что залипает в телефоне.

Поговорить во время пути невозможно. В конце концов от Бокуто приходит одинокое сообщение с текстом: «Все хорошо?» — и Акааши упорно игнорирует его до конца поездки.

Он не уверен, чувствует ли смятение или облегчение, когда вдали показывается крупная яркая вывеска хостела.

Когда они выбираются из машины, Акааши говорит одно короткое и вежливое: «Большое спасибо», — а Бокуто сперва выбирается наружу, а потом засовывает голову в открытое окно автомобиля и трепется так еще с минуту, ни о чем. Потом все-таки возвращается и, распрямившись, машет ей вслед, пока она не скрывается за поворотом.

— Акааши, — окликает он, стоит только развернуться в сторону входа. — Погоди.

Акааши останавливается и оборачивается. Их разделяет всего пара шагов, но сейчас это огромная бездонная пропасть, и думать о ней так неприятно. Есть, наверное, со стороны что-то немного детское в том, как Акааши автоматически складывает руки на груди, ссутулившись в защитной позе.

— Что?

— Что не так? — настороженно спрашивает Бокуто. — Я же вижу. О чем ты думаешь?

— Ни о чем, — пожимает плечами Акааши. — Идем?

Это жестоко. Бокуто — не тот человек, который легко перенесет и явное недоверие, и натянутое молчание. Оно правда натянуто между ними, как струна, которая звенит от одной только силы этого натяжения.

— Нет, не идем, — упорно возражает Бокуто. Он подскакивает к Акааши и крепко хватает за предплечье, как будто тот сейчас вдруг сорвется и куда-нибудь сбежит. — Акааши, скажи мне. Ты ведь, — он сосредоточенно и невесело хмурится, — на что-то злишься, так?

— Пусти, — вымученно вздыхает Акааши. — Я не злюсь.

«О боже, да ты в ярости», — отвечает ему взгляд Бокуто, но ему хватает ума промолчать.

Они так и стоят с полминуты, молча, и чем дольше длится это молчание, тем более подавленно и разбито чувствует себя Акааши.

— Я чем-то обидел тебя? — виновато спрашивает Бокуто. Акааши практически видит, как внутри он мечется от непонимания, и часть его хочет ответить, что все дело в нем, Акааши, и в том, что впервые в жизни он в чем-то неуверен, что он сомневается, что ему страшно, и у них нет никакого будущего, а вся эта поездка выглядит как один сплошной фарс, призванный убедить себя, будто за полгода отношений на расстоянии они ничуть не изменились.

Вместо этого он говорит:

— Не обращай внимания, — а потом добавляет, притворно ворча: — Меньше надо общаться со всякими там…

— Акааши! — Бокуто на секунду, кажется, в абсолютном восторге. — Ты — ревнуешь!

— Нет. — Акааши симулирует невозмутимость, и Бокуто ведется, хохочет во все горло, а потом со смесью серьезности и озорства требует:

— Ты отчитаешь меня? Это можно официально считать нашей первой ссорой?

Акааши кажется, что каждое следующее слово понемногу разбивает ему сердце. Не потому что Бокуто ведется на его уловку, а потому что он правда ничего не видит. Только эту незначительную встречу на дороге и его, Акааши, беспочвенную ревность.

Он замолкает, пытаясь подавить дурацкую нарастающую обиду, напоминает себе, что они вместе всего на два дня, из которых один они уже провели в дороге. А завтра матч, и Бокуто будет на тренировке, со своими сокомандниками, а Акааши останется один в хостеле. Но это не помогает. Обида только накатывает новой волной, заставляя Акааши почувствовать себя как минимум глупо.

Бокуто старается вести себя как обычно. Именно старается, начинает рассказывать про команду, но, чувствуя эту глухую стену, которую построил вокруг себя Акааши, в конце концов сдается. Когда Акааши видит, что Бокуто и сам обижен на это несправедливое молчание, то чувство вины перевешивает. Он дотрагивается до плеча Бокуто, мягко ему улыбается.

— Я просто устал с дороги, Бокуто-сан...

— Но ты такой подавленный! — Они останавливаются перед хостелом, что находится в маленьком закоулке, на крыльце. Акааши чувствует запах табака — где-то недалеко стоит мужчина с сигаретой. Сумерки сгустились и виден только уголек. Из застекленных дверей хостела на улицу льется теплый желтый свет, подсвечивая яркие беспокойные глаза Бокуто. — Правда дело не во мне?

— Правда, — спокойно говорит Акааши, дергая дверь.

— Правда-правда? — не успокаивается Бокуто.

— Дело совершенно не в тебе. Просто усталость от целого дня в дороге. — Они заходят в холл, и там Бокуто уже выглядит пободрее.

— Бокуто! — его окликают откуда-то из зоны отдыха. Выходит высокий, как и положено волейболисту, парень, в точно такой же форменной куртке, как и у Бокуто. — А мы тебе названиваем битый час, уж думали, что случилось.

Бокуто улыбается сокоманднику — Акааши видит это краем глаза, пока поправляет обувь на полке в прихожей, и сразу же идет на стойку администрации, записаться в номер.

— Так вышло! — Бокуто смеется немного смущенно. — Забыл внешний аккумулятор и телефон тренера не знаю наизусть...

Раздается смех, Акааши поворачивается и видит, что к ним присоединилось еще несколько человек. Среди них Куроо — единственное знакомое лицо. Акааши ждет, что они сейчас все вместе пойдут на кухню или в ближайший магазин, и Бокуто, конечно, забудет про него. Не со зла, просто потому что привык уже к этим людям. Без Акааши.

— А как же твой хваленый Акааши? Ты же говорил, что вы с ним точно справитесь и все такое? — спрашивает один из старших, наверное, третьекурсник.

Бокуто не успевает ничего сказать, вместо него Куроо указывает на Акааши за стойкой.

— Да вон он, — и уже обращаясь к Акааши: — Иди поздоровайся с будущими семпаями.

— Да хватит, Куроо! — Бокуто отмахивается от него, а тот только смеется. Бокуто подтягивает Акааши в толпу сокомандников, пока тот ошарашенно молчит. — Это Акааши, в общем.

— Добрый вечер, — говорит он в растерянности и кланяется, не зная, как себя лучше вести в такой ситуации.

— Боже мой, какой вежливый, — смеется кто-то.

— Кучу шоколада на белый день небось получаешь?

— Неправда, — встревает возмущенно Бокуто и тут же осекается под взглядом Куроо. — В смысле, у меня всегда было больше.

— Нет, еще один красавчик нам в команде не нужен, — фыркает какой-то длинный веснушчатый парень.

— Зато он хороший связующий, ты, что, не слушал Бокуто? — говорит, видимо, тот самый красавчик, который уже есть в команде. По крайней мере, на взгляд Акааши.

— Просто Бокуто треплется о тебе чуть ли не двадцать четыре часа в сутки, — поясняет Куроо со своей дурацкой насмешливой улыбкой.

— Неправда! — снова говорит Бокуто и тут же краснеет. — Я стал меньше это делать.

— Ага, когда над тобой все смеяться начали. — Все тот же красавчик почти зеркалит насмешку Куроо.

Их всего человек пять, но Акааши от такого внимания кажется, что его окружила огромная толпа.

— Вы его смущаете, — кидается Бокуто на защиту.

— Ладно-ладно, — парни успокаиваются потихоньку, но не удерживаются от смешка, когда один из них на прощание произносит: — Но, Акааши-кун, смотри, мы для тебя уже держим место.

— Какое давление, да? — Куроо остается с ними, даже когда остальные расходятся.

Акааши тянет сказать ему что-нибудь резкое. Он понимает, что Куроо ничего не сделал, и это в нем говорит слишком тяжелый и насыщенный день, но сейчас тот только раздражает своим видом.

— Извини, Акааши, я не знал, что они так будут делать, — Бокуто бурчит. — Я просто немного рассказывал о тебе...

— Понемногу, но каждый день. — Куроо дает ему ключи от номера и продолжает едко: — Нас в один номер поселили, но ты вряд ли, да, будешь ночевать у меня?

— Не завидуйте, Куроо-сан, — спокойно замечает Акааши, и Бокуто разряжается громогласным смехом.

Куроо закатывает глаза ясно говоря "было бы чему завидовать".

— Хорошо повеселиться вам.

Комната, которую снял Акааши, оказывается совсем крохотной, буквально чтобы переночевать. Наверное, сидя на кровати, даже толком нельзя вытянуть ноги. Но как только они оказываются за закрытыми дверями, Бокуто припадает к его губам, прижимая к ближайшей стене. Рюкзак он скидывает с Акааши уже во время поцелуя, и тот не может противиться такой порывистости. Язык скользит напористо, пальцы Бокуто крепко сжимаются на его бедрах, так что Акааши всего дергает от прилившего внезапно возбуждения. Но все равно как только они прерываются, Акааши успевает озадачить Бокуто тремя словами:

— Нам надо поговорить.

— Слава богу, — Бокуто облегченно улыбается. — Я все-таки узнаю, почему ты замолк.

Он усаживается на кровать и гостеприимно предлагает свои колени в качестве сиденья.

— Я хотел серьезно поговорить...

— Ты хочешь ругаться? — Бокуто состраивает настолько умилительное лицо, что Акааши не может сдержать улыбки. Обхватывает его щеки руками, целует прямо в мягкие надутые губы, и Бокуто расцветает: — Значит не хочешь?

Акааши все же усаживается рядом. Бокуто ненамеренно, но умеет им манипулировать, уворачиваться от вопросов, которые ему не нравятся. Стоять, нависая, конечно, не лучший вариант, но и касаться, пока они будут говорить, будет тоже не очень правильно.

— Ты рассказывал обо мне сокомандникам? — первым делом спрашивает Акааши, хотя разговор должен был быть совсем не об этом.

— Не надо было? — Бокуто вздыхает и строит щенячьи глазки. Просто так, на всякий случай, Акааши это точно знает. Если собираются отчитывать, то может помочь в смягчении приговора. — Просто рассказывал, что у меня был связующий... И что мы с ним очень круто сыгрались. У нас тоже хороший, но я еще не привык к нему.

— А то... То что они говорили о том, что меня ждут в команде? — Акааши берется за нитку, торчающую из его джинс, и тянет, пытаясь сохранить хотя бы на лице спокойствие.

— Нет, Акааши, это просто их шутка, Куроо придумал. Я... Я понимаю, если ты не захочешь поступать в мой университет. — Он внимательно следит за манипуляциями Акааши с ниткой.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я учился с тобой?

— Конечно, — Бокуто сжимает кулаки, как будто удерживая себя от того, чтобы прикоснуться к Акааши. — Хотя бы в одном городе. Я знаю, что это мы не обсуждали, и вообще... Это немного все по-дурацки. В любом случае, даже если ты поступишь в университет в другой стране, я хочу, чтобы мы не расставались.

Акааши тянется его поцеловать, слизывая с губ несказанное признание. Понятно все и без слов. И Бокуто все-таки усаживает его к себе на колени.

— У тебя завтра матч, не лучше ли тебе отдохнуть? — спрашивает Акааши, но так и подставляет шею под поцелуи Бокуто.

— Лучший отдых это секс, ты разве не знал? — Бокуто смеется ему куда-то в ключицу, оттягивая ворот футболки так, что Акааши на мгновение слышит треск ткани.

— Мы уже...

— Это было шесть часов назад. — Бокуто валит его на кровать, накрывая своим телом.

— Нет, нет, Бокуто, сначала... — Акааши ахает, выгибаясь, когда Бокуто обхватывает его полувозбужденный член пальцами и проезжается до самого основания. — Душ...

— Хочу тебя сейчас, — не терпящим возражения тоном говорит Бокуто, стягивая с него джинсы.

Акааши не спорит, только приподнимает бедра, помогая, а футболку уже отбрасывает сам. Он тянется к застежке Бокуто, но тот прижимает его руку выше головы, придавливая всем своим весом. Грубая джинсовая ткань трется о кожу и это непонятным образом возбуждает, как и язык Бокуто, проходящийся по ребрам.

— Бокуто! — Акааши дергается от переполняющих его ощущений, но он так крепко прижат к кровати, что это не производит особенного эффекта.

— Хочу вылизывать тебя всю ночь, — Бокуто улыбается, говоря это, а потом накрывает губами сосок. Акааши не особенно чувствителен, но весь день они переглядывались, пожирали друг друга глазами, не имея возможности толком дотронуться. Желание копилось, и теперь каждое прикосновение Бокуто как разряд тока. И обычно негромкий Акааши закусывает губу, чтобы не застонать в полный голос.

— Котаро, — Акааши точно знает, что это говорит он, потому что его губы шевелятся, но голос звучит непривычно низко.

Бокуто выругивается и кусает за сосок, заставляя Акааши опять содрогнуться.

— Ты играешь нечестно, я чуть не спустил сейчас в штаны, — Бокуто приподнимается, зависая над ним. — Нельзя таким голосом говорить мое имя.

Акааши сквозь джинсы чувствует крепкий стояк Бокуто. Но тот до сих пор держит руки над его головой, не давая пошевелиться.

— Отпусти, Котаро, — он ласково прихватывает нижнюю губу Бокуто зубами, и укус тут же переходит в поцелуй, откровенный и нежный. Акааши обхватывает талию Бокуто ногами, прижимая еще крепче к себе, чтобы между ними остался только слой одежды.

— Вот опять. Ты это специально? — Но руки все-таки отпускает. Акааши, не теряя драгоценного времени, тут же стягивает с него футболку и запускает руки под джинсы, обхватывая аппетитные крепкие ягодицы. Пальцем он давит на промежность, не особенно задумываясь, просто из интереса. Бокуто до сих пор мягкий и растянутый, дырка легко поддается, пропуская сразу два.

Бокуто естественно голосит от такого обращения, всхлипывая.

— Тихо, тихо, — Акааши улыбается под нос, но продолжает двигать пальцами. — Тут стены как картон.

Бокуто вцепляется зубами в плечо Акааши. Ощутимо, но оно того стоит. Другой рукой Акааши старательно расстегивает джинсы Бокуто, тот даже не пытается подавить вздох облегчения. Акааши чувствует, что белье Бокуто влажное от смазки и член вздрагивает, как только Акааши пальцами касается простаты.

— Я... хотел... по-другому, — с придыханием говорит Бокуто, и стонет сквозь зубы между словами.

— Да, да... Я согласен. — Акааши облизывает губы и отпускает Бокуто.

— Не надо было отпускать тебе руки, — Бокуто бурчит, и Акааши не может удержаться от смеха. Бокуто привстает на колени, стягивая джинсы до конца. — Вот любишь ты все контролировать. Все связующие, наверное, такие.

Акааши прижимает ноги к своей груди, подставляясь откровенно под взгляд Бокуто. Тот замирает и опять грязно ругается.

— Это тоже должно быть вне закона, — голос у него сипит, а взгляд так и бродит по телу Акааши. Он, не слезая с кровати, дотягивается до своей сумки, вытаскивая оттуда смазку и презервативы.

— Хочу чтобы ты кончил в меня. — Акааши и вправду посещает эта мысль внезапно, но он не сдерживает себя, озвучивает, только потому что понимает, какой она эффект произведет на Бокуто.

— Ты засранец, Акааши Кейджи, это официально, — Бокуто укладывается на него сверху, целует коротко, отчего дыхание у обоих быстро сбивается, и начинает медленно растягивать его. — Ты такой податливый...

Бокуто почти задыхается от возбуждения, кусает губы от стараний. В любой другой раз Акааши бы в жизни этого не сказал, но сегодня весь день было странное настроение. И он к концу чувствовал себя свободнее.

— Это потому что иногда я трахал себя пальцами... — Бокуто зажимает ему рот, наливаясь краской, уже не от смущения, а от попыток сдержать себя.

— Замолчи, Кейджи. И не надо так на меня смотреть. Сосредоточься на том, что я делаю, ладно?

Бокуто убирает руку от лица Акааши, проведя большим пальцем по его губам, сминая. Внутри уже три пальца, и на его взгляд этого более чем достаточно, да и сил терпеть уже нет.

— Можно? — спрашивает Бокуто, и Акааши кивает, забрасывая ему ноги на плечи.

Бокуто медленно проникает, Акааши видит как его виски блестят от пота. Он периодически облизывает губы, раскачиваясь бедрами, стараясь доставить как можно меньше неудобств. А Акааши хочет уже этого чувства заполненности. Нерешительность Бокуто заставляет его выгибаться, насаживаясь на член, на что в ответ Бокуто прикладывает его по заднице своей тяжелой рукой спортсмена. Это происходит так неожиданно, что Акааши вскрикивает, не успев закрыть рот руками.

— Так, торопыга, не сжимай меня в такой ответственный момент, — Бокуто смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и Акааши не может удержаться, тянется к нему за поцелуем, так поспешно, что они сталкиваются зубами, и Бокуто одним размашистым движением входит в Акааши. Хорошо, что его рот занят языком Бокуто.

Бокуто когда сверху был либо очень нежным, деликатным и с долгими прелюдиями, но если его, как сегодня, довести, то он мог стать весьма жестким. Он выходит из Акааши почти полностью, и медленно входит на всю длину. Акааши старательно зажимает себе рот, хотя больше всего хотелось схватить Бокуто за волосы, заставляя сделать так, как ему хочется. Но Акааши отметает эти мысли как слишком порывистые. Бокуто снимает ноги Акааши с плеч, оглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедер, сжимая и толкаясь теперь резче, хотя не менее мучительно хорошо. Наслаждение такое сладкое и одновременно острое, что прошибает по всему телу. Акааши хочется двигаться навстречу, но Бокуто удерживает его на месте, вытрахивая последние остатки разума.

Акааши понимает, что скоро кончит, так ни разу не прикоснувшись к себе, как только чувствует, как у Бокуто сбивается ритм. Верный признак, что он балансирует на краю оргазма. Движения становятся жестче, кровать прогибается все сильнее под тяжестью их тел. А потом Бокуто опять шлепает его с размаху, видимо, решив повторить эффект, которого он добился в прошлый раз. Акааши немедленно сжимается в ответ, от паха и, кажется, до макушки его пробивает судорога, от которой поджимаются пальцы на ногах, и он кончает, изливаясь на свой живот. Бокуто кончает следом, и Акааши так четко чувствует пульсацию его члена внутри себя, как будто Бокуто — продолжение его организма.

Он проваливается в сон почти сразу.

_________

Акааши не думал, что на матче будет много народа, но студенты и студентки местного университета приходят поддержать свою команду. Шумят они порядочно, а вот команда оказывается слабовата. Теперь Акааши стало совершенно понятно, по какой причине Бокуто выбрал именно Осаку.

В команде у них отлично общаются друг с другом, Акааши видно это даже издалека. Каждый прикрывает чужую спину, и Бокуто показывает себя на довольно высоком уровне. После того, как они вечером поговорили, Акааши стало легче дышать. Они с Бокуто вместе — и будут вместе долго. Столько, сколько смогут.

Он аплодирует, когда команде Бокуто удается забить очередной мяч. На него оглядывается пара студенток не из группы поддержки, и Акааши не сдерживает усмешки. Ему легко представить себя через полгода на площадке рядом с Бокуто и, возможно, все будет именно так.

— Бокуто-сан, постарайся! — Во всю мощь своих легких кричит Акааши, когда Бокуто выходит на подачу. Тот коротко машет ему рукой, а потом — разбежка, прыжок и удар.

Доигровщик соперников подставляется под мяч, принимает снизу, но подача Бокуто слишком сильна. Мяч неконтролируемо отскакивает, и судья засчитывает очко.  
Акааши аплодирует, улыбаясь, как будто это уже его победа.

Бокуто выходит на вторую подачу, и в этот раз противник подбирает, практически с пола, и Акааши кривится от досады. Бокуто тем временем уже почти под самой сеткой — в секунды молнией успел пересечь площадку, и у Акааши вздрагивают руки, когда мяч касается пальцев его нового связующего. Бокуто прямо под сеткой, и это просто идеальная позиция для его острого съема — Акааши практически видит, как занесенная для удара ладонь посылает мяч в пол на стороне соперника. Но пас уходит другому, и мяч, отлетев от блока, падает под сетку.

Акааши долго выдыхает через нос, раздосадованный и злой. Это глупо: еще только начало матча и, судя по поведению другой команды, вряд ли Бокуто проиграет. Но он хотел этот дурацкий мяч. А Акааши, если быть до конца с собой честным, хотел ему подать. Потому что знал, что в тот момент Бокуто бы пробил. Как в сотни раз до этого. Все просто: он не просто видит это, он хочет стоять там, он должен стоять там, на одной площадке с Бокуто.

Возможно, хочет сильнее, чем даже сам за собой подозревал.

Тем временем, команда Бокуто добывает еще одно очко, и Акааши сжимает зубы, когда тот победно вскидывает кулаки. Акааши так им гордится, что его просто распирает это этого чувства, от желания остаться рядом, еще ненадолго, верить в него, доверять ему. Команда перестраивается, и Бокуто вдруг вскидывает на него лицо и быстро подмигивает, буквально на секунду, и снова возвращается обратно к игре. Акааши знает этот жест: той самой девочке на трибуне, взгляд, говорящий: «Сегодня я играю для тебя». Школьный, глупый.

Но кроме Акааши на этой стороне балкона никого.


End file.
